User blog:Clifftybonbons/Zombie Mode: GO! Survival Guide for n00bs!
TL;DR THIS IS HOW TO FIHT ZOMBEEZ AND WIN With the release of version 1.7, the-Swain and Krinkels have added a new game mode for the hardcore players: ZOMBIE MODE! You, a hallway, and a metric shit-ton of undead. All of the agents you find in arena mode are now zombified and downright terrifying in an "OHGODGETOFFAME!!!" kind of way. Obviously, since their brains have rotted away to mush, they don't attack you the same way anymore. Nor do they move in the same fashion. In fact, this mode plays by a completely different set of rules than the standard arena mode. After getting my ass handed to me by some very pleasant undead wait staff, I decided to compile a brief guide to help get you up to wave 10 or so. If you find anything else helpful, let me know! I can only get to wave 10 or so. -__- We'll go over this kind of how we covered the Arena Combat guide for n00bs; three sections, hopefully brief. Know your perks and level your mans. *First things first, you have to unlock zombie mode. You can do this by playing around in the arena mode until you reach level 30 and then heading back to the main menu. This is quite a good idea on the part of the developers. By level 20, all the weapons will be unlocked and you're more likely to have found at least one scoped/lasered gun. More importantly though is the fact that you can specialize your guy a bit better. *DEX is one of the most important skills now. That is because it impacts your movement speed. You don't have a lot of space to move around in Zombie Hallway, USA, so your escape routes will be narrow. A split second usually seperates you from safety or death by zombie huggles. *AWR is also important and for the very same reasons as DEX; escape tactics. The two perks you will need the absolute most are fortunately enough the first two; Headshot damage and full movement speed during bullet time. You might want to spring for the armor-piercing perk because it is handy in both situations, but more useful in the standard arena combat. Zombies don't care about looking like swiss cheese. They're too cool to let that bite their style. *When it comes to which weapon skills to increase, there isn't really a perfect set up. Whichever weapons you're best with will probably be the ones you should use. Caution should be used with shotguns though, as anything other than the USAS-12 will get you nothing but zombie kisses. They're sort of like butterfly kisses only with teeth instead of eyelashes, in case you were wondering. Also, you NEED at least the first perk in the Melee specialization. I'll elaborate more on this in the weapons section. Keep in mind that Tac-Bar damage perks are next to useless in zombie mode since none of the zombies have functioning Tac-Bars. For example, that first perk in the Rifle spec is fairly useless. *Unarmed is useless. Completely pointless. The only way to make yourself an easier meal for the zombies is by taking a knife and removing your bones for them. Everyone knows that the n00b fillet sandwich is the crack cocaine of the undead! This is just the tip of the smelly, zombie iceberg. More is on the way! (Come to think of it, an iceberg is a pretty good analogy for a zombie horde: slow moving, unstoppable, landscape-altering, and dressed in whatever was fashionable 10 years ago! I impress myself sometimes. :3) 15:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Clifftybonbons Category:Blog posts